Broken Mind
by Pfannkuchen07
Summary: Wie kam es bloß zu alldem? Wie bin ich nur an diesen Punkt angelangt? Vermutlich wäre das alles nicht passiert, wenn ich zur Kirche gegangen wäre. Die Priester hätten mein Gehirn so manipuliert und zurecht gestutzt, dass die einzigen Worte, die ich noch hätte sagen können "Gott segne dich" und "Amen" gewesen wären. Obwohl Manipulation bei mir eigentlich eher wirkungslos ist. [...]
1. Prolog - Summary

Tag ?

Wie kam es bloß zu alldem? Wie bin ich nur an diesen Punkt angelangt? Vermutlich wäre das alles nicht passiert, wenn ich zur Kirche gegangen wäre. Die Priester hätten mein Gehirn so manipuliert und zurecht gestutzt, dass die einzigen Worte, die ich noch hätte sagen können "Gott segne dich" und "Amen" gewesen wären. Obwohl Manipulation bei mir eigentlich eher wirkungslos ist.  
Ach was soll's. Ich hätte mich schon früher, abschotten sollen—am Besten gleich von ganz Japan. Vermutlich wäre ich dann trotzdem an diesen Punkt gekommen, früher oder später, aber dafür wäre die Entscheidung jetzt nicht so verdammt schwer.

* * *

„Wie wäre es, wenn du und ich heute gemeinsam Essen gehen würden? Es gibt da dieses echt geniale Restaurant ein paar Straßen weiter, in dem sie eine große Auswahl an Chazuke mit vielen verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen anbieten und—"

„Ich uh.. habe schon etwas vor, Dazai", spricht mir Atsushi nervös ins Wort.

* * *

Wie war das noch? Eine Topfpflanze, die man aus Höflichkeit von einem Freund annimmt, nur um sie irgendwo verrotten zu lassen? Wenn das einem nicht bekannt vorkommt...


	2. Sonntag - Tag 01

Sonntag – Tag 01

Ich sitze an meinem Schreibtisch und schaue hinüber zu einem der neusten Mitglieder der Agency, Atsushi. Er steht momentan vor einem der viel zu vielen Holztische und sortiert.. was sind das? Rechnungen? Was auch immer es sind, es ist die Arbeit, die keiner hier erledigen will. Weshalb einige zu Überstunden verdonnert wurden, mich und Atsushi eingeschlossen.

Ich sehe mich um.

Es sind keine weiteren Agenten im Büro. Die Personen, die mit uns Überstunden machen mussten hatten ihre Aufgaben schon erledigt, und sind deshalb schon gegangen. Könnte es möglich sein, dass einige von ihnen direkt nach dem Feierabend in ein Restaurant gegangen sind? Mein Magen knurrt und ich schüttle als Antwort an mich selbst den Kopf. Es ist völlig egal, ob jemand von ihnen Essen gegangen ist, solange ich sobald wie möglich selbst Essen gehe. Nicht, dass ich noch an Unterernährung sterbe. Obwohl das eigentlich auch ein ziemlich interessanter Suizidversuch wäre.

Nun, die Frist bis man überhaupt stirbt, macht das ganze dann doch zu einer etwas uneleganten Lösung.

Man wartet von 40 bis zu 100 Tagen darauf, dass man endlich stirbt, nur um während dieser endlos langen Phase bis zu 50 Prozent seines Körpergewichts zu verlieren und man somit aussieht wie eine Leiche aus einer semi-erfolgreichen Kriminalserie. Dazu kommt, dass man die ganze Zeit über verdammt schwach sein würde, man wegen Kreislaufproblemen ständig gegen irgendwelche Wände laufen oder in Ohnmacht fallen würde.

Natürlich kommen dann noch so Sachen wie Müdigkeit, Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten und etliche andere Dinge dazu. In Extremfällen fängt der Körper sogar an sich selbst abzubauen, dieser Zustand reicht dann vom Ausfallen der Zähne bis hin zur eigenständigen Zerstörung der Knochen und der Muskeln.

Was heißt, dass man daran sterben könnte, dass der Körper sein eigenes Herz ausradiert hat, weil er sich dachte: „Schnell, ich muss funktionieren! Was könnte ich auseinandernehmen, um mir selbst wieder Nährstoffe zu zu führen? OH, wie wär's mit dem Herz, das braucht doch eh keiner".

Eine gute Sache ist jedoch, dass man nicht mehr zum Friseur gehen muss, weil einem die Haare ausfallen. Da einem die Füße, die Hände, das Gesicht und sämtliche andere Körperteile anschwellen und sie sich vermutlich sogar verfärben werden, ist es sowieso nicht empfehlenswert raus zu gehen, wenn man nicht gerade als Schauspieler für den nächsten Gore-Film gecastet werden will.

Wenn man am Tag X dann noch nicht an sämtlichen Krankheiten, Zerstörungen von Organen oder daran, dass man einfach spontan auf einer Straße in ein Koma gefallen ist und überfahren wurde, gestorben ist, stirbt man schließlich am Hungertod.

Alles in allem ist das Verhungern bis zum Tode eine viel zu lang andauernde Sache für mich. Außerdem will ich nicht, dass ich, wenn ich sterbe, wie der Elefantenmensch aussehe. Alleine der Gedanke, mein Gesicht so entstellt zu sehen, bringt mich zum Verzweifeln.

Ob man sterben kann, wenn man zu hässlich ist?

Um mich von meinen Gänsehaut erregenden Gedanken abzulenken schaue ich erneut hinüber zu Atsushi und erkenne, dass er fast mit dem Sortieren der Papiere fertig ist.

Er sieht so dünn aus, wenn ich ihn so von der Seite betrachte.

Mein Magen gibt ein leises Knurren von sich. Ob er wohl auch Hunger hat? Ich sollte ihn zum Essen einladen, auch wenn mein Gehalt davon leiden wird, aber ich kann doch einen guten Freund nicht einfach im Stich lassen. Vor allem, wenn jener Freund so mager ist, dass man ihn kaum sehen kann, wenn er seitlich steht.

Ich sollte ihn dringend fragen, ob wir in ein Restaurant gehen wollen. Freunde tun so etwas doch untereinander, oder? Sich gegenseitig zum Essen einladen. Ich war früher doch oft mit Odasaku und Ango in der Lupin Bar. Gut, wir haben da nie wirklich etwas gegessen, sondern nur sämtliche Vorräte ausgetrunken, aber das ist jetzt kein besonders großer Unterschied.

Ich meine, wir gehen nur Essen, da passiert doch nicht viel. Etliche Leute gehen jeden Tag essen und ich bin mir sicher, dass ein Großteil von ihnen nur Freunde sind und noch nie irgendwas besonders Aufregendes passiert ist.

Also, warum spüre ich mein Herz dann so schnell in meiner Brust pochen?

Ich drücke mir meine Handballen gegen die Augenlider und atme einmal tief ein und aus.

Ich setze mein charmantes Lächeln, welches viele Leute schon zu einigen Dingen, die sie heute sicher bereuen, gebracht hat, auf, als ich sah, dass er gerade die letzten Papiere auf dem Schreibtisch von sich schiebt und lehne mich in dem quietschenden Bürostuhl vor. „ Atsushi?", höre ich mich fragen.

Atsushi hebt seinen Kopf und runzelt seine Stirn ein wenig, als ihm die lange Strähne seiner echt.. merkwürdigen Frisur in ein Auge fällt. Wurde er eigentlich jemals auf seine Haare angesprochen? Ich weiß nicht, zu welchem Friseur er geht, aber er sollte ihn dringend wechseln, wenn so etwas am Ende dabei rauskommt. Es sieht so aus, als hätte ihm ein Kleinkind die Haare gemacht. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn zum Geburtstag einen Gutschein für einen gratis Besuch beim Friseur schenken?

Ich blinzele und sehe, dass Atsushi wie ein Hund den Kopf leicht zur Seite legt und mich mit großen unschuldigen Augen anschaut. „Ja, Dazai?", antwortet er mit leicht erhöhter Stimme.

Ich sehe ihn kurz prüfend an und befasse mich dann wieder mit meinen eigentlich Ziel- meinen knurrenden Magen zu füllen. „Wie wäre es, wenn du und ich heute gemeinsam Essen gehen würden? Es gibt da dieses echt geniale Restaurant ein paar Straßen weiter, in dem sie eine große Auswahl an Chazuke mit vielen verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen anbieten und-"

„Ich uh.. habe schon etwas vor, Dazai", spricht mir Atsushi nervös ins Wort.

Was sagt Atsushi da, er hat schon etwas vor? Was kann er schon vorhaben, was er nicht auch mit mir tun könnte? Vielleicht kann ich ihn ja dazu überreden, doch mit mir essen zu gehen.

Ich lehne mich etwas zum Grauhaarigen vor und lege mir die rechte Hand übers Herz, während ich mit bestürzter Stimme frage: „Du verletzt mich zutiefst. Was machst du denn so wichtiges, dass du nicht einmal mit deiner Lieblingsperson etwas essen gehen kannst, Atsushi? "

Atsushi setzt sich etwas gerader hin und schaut für eine Sekunde in Richtung Tür, oder schaut er zur Uhr? Jetzt sieht er jedenfalls über meine Schulter. Wieso schaut er mir nicht ins Gesicht? Ich sehe, wie er seine Finger in einen Rhythmus auf der Tischkante trommelt. Mache ich ihn nervös oder-...

...-langweile ich ihn? Ich bin verdutzt und ziehe meine Augenbrauen etwas nach oben, als ich Atsushi in die Augen sah.

„Ich würde wirklich gerne mit dir Chazuke essen gehen, Dazai, aber ich-", er schaut hinunter auf seine andere Hand, die auf seinem Schoß liegt, „-ich wollte eigentlich den Abend mit Tanizaki verbringen."

Ich bin etwas überrascht davon, dass er tatsächlich etwas Anderes vorhatte.

Er hat die Pläne sicherlich schon lange im Voraus mit Tanizaki geplant. Da sollte ich nicht einfach dazwischen dringen, ich meine, es ist nur ein Essen.

Außerdem hatte ich ihn ja nur angeboten mitzukommen, da er aussieht, als ob er jeden Moment umfallen würde, aber wenn sich schon jemand um ihn kümmert, dann ist das doch gut.

Ich lehne mich gegen meine Stuhllehne und strecke mich.

Als ich aufstehe sage ich dann mit gestellt glücklicher Stimme: „Das ist ja sehr gut! Ich hatte nur aus Höflichkeit gefragt-", deine Gegenwart hätte mich aber keineswegs gestört.

„-Aber wenn du nicht mitkommst, dann spare ich mir ja das Geld", obwohl ich nichts dagegen hätte, wenn meine Brieftasche um einige Scheine erleichtert worden wäre.

Ich stehe schnell auf und laufe zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen.

Als ich zur Tür hinaus laufe, hebe ich noch meinen Arm zum Abschied und sage: „Na dann, viel Spaß noch mit Tanizaki, Atsushi", mit tiefer Stimme.

Ich laufe aus der Agency hinaus und in irgendeine Richtung.

Es ist völlig egal wo ich hinlaufe, früher oder später wird sowieso ein Restaurant oder Café kommen, warum also nachdenken darüber, wo man hingeht?

Ich meine, ich hatte Atsushi nur das Chazuke Restaurant vorgeschlagen, weil ich dachte, dass er dann mit mir dahin kommt. Es hätte ihn sicherlich dort gefallen. Aber da er nicht mitkommt muss ich auch nicht extra dort hingehen.

Ach, was weiß ich schon? Warum interessiert es mich überhaupt, ob er mitgekommen wäre, es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich sein Babysitter bin. Soll sich doch Tanizaki um seine Unterernährung und seine ungepflegten Haare kümmern.

Mir entkommt ein leiser Seufzer und ich fahre mir gestresst durch die Haare.

Was machst du hier nur, Dazai? Du stampfst frustriert durch Yokohama wie irgendein eingebildetes Schulmädchen, dass einen Korb von ihrem Highschool Schwarm bekommen hat.

Ich bleibe abrupt stehen und reibe mir genervt über die Augenlider.

Hör auf über merkwürdige Vergleiche nachzudenken, du elender Versager.

Ich schaue seufzend zur Seite und sehe wie Naomi und Tanizaki auf der anderen Straßenseite laufen.

Verdutzt gucke ich dem Geschwisterpaar einige Sekunden hinterher, bis ich mich schließlich doch aus meiner Starre befreien kann, und zur anderen Straßenseite schnelle.

„Tanizaki, Naomi", höre ich meine dunkle Stimme an den Häusern widerhallen.

Der Rothaarige bleibt verwirrt stehen, wohingegen seine Schwester noch einige Schritte weiterläuft. Tanizaki dreht sich in meine Richtung um, als ich ihn erreicht habe, und schaut mich überrascht an.

„Dazai, was eine Freude dich so kurz nach der Arbeit zu sehen. Gibt es irgendein Problem in der Agency?"

Agency? Warum sollte irgendwas mit der Agency sein? Das Problem ist wohl eher, dass Tanizaki hier gemütlich mit Naomi lang schlendert, während Atsushi noch auf der Arbeit ist und sonst was tut.

„Nope, es gibt kein Problem. Ich hab euch beide hier nur gerade langlaufen sehen und dachte ich sag' mal Hallo."

Naomi, die sich mittlerweile an den Arm ihren Bruders geklammert hat, schaut mich verwirrt und ungläubig an.

Oh. Ist es jetzt nicht mal mehr erlaubt seine Arbeitskollegen zu begrüßen, ohne dass man gleich von allen Seiten kritisiert wird? Ich rolle mit meinen Augen.

Ich sollte vielleicht zu meinen eigentlichen Punkt kommen.

„Aber sag mal, Tanizaki, hattest du heute nicht etwas mit Atsushi vor?"

Ich denke es spricht für sich, wenn ich sage, dass das Gesicht von Tanizaki einem Fragezeichen entspricht. Ohoho, wer wurde denn da gerade beim Lügen erwischt? Atsushi, du Rabauke.

„Huh, ich hatte eigentlich vor mit Naomi ins Kaufhaus zu gehen", meint der Rothaarige langsam während er über irgendetwas nachdenkt.

„Genau, du hättest es mir doch sicherlich gesagt, wenn du schon etwas anderes vorhättest, Onii-sama", sagt Naomi mit gespitzten Lippen und schaut dabei ihren Bruder an.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass Tanizaki auf seine Schwester antworten will, aber ich bin einfach mal so unhöflich und rede dazwischen.

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass ich da etwas verwechselt haben muss. Vermutlich wollte sich Atsushi mit irgendwem anderes treffen", antworte ich nachdenklich und lege mir für den Effekt noch eine Hand ans Kinn.

Atsushi, ich lüge hier gerade für dich und ich hoffe, dass du auch einen verdammt guten Grund hattest _mich_ anzulügen.

Ich balle meine Hände wütend und frustriert zu Fäusten und schiebe sie in meine Manteltaschen.

Ob sich so Verrat anfühlt? Oder ist das nur bittere Enttäuschung, weil Atsushi es für richtig empfand mich nicht darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass er heute etwas anderes vorhat. Könnte es aber auch möglich sein, dass Atsushi einfach keine Zeit mit mir verbringen wollte?

Ich drehe mich spontan um und sage laut: „Naja okay, wir sehen uns später", in Richtung der Geschwister.

Wie kann mich Atsushi nur belügen? Vor ein paar Wochen war noch alles vollkommen okay. Atsushi war doch nur dieser kleine, unschuldige, verstoßene Junge mit der merkwürdigen Frisur, welcher viel zu viel Hoffnung in der Menschheit hatte. Was ist daraus geworden? Wie kommt dieser unschuldige Junge darauf mir eiskalt ins Gesicht zu lügen? Und dann noch über so eine Lappalie. Warum fühlt man sich dazu veranlasst zu sagen, dass man schon etwas vorhat, obwohl dem gar nicht so ist?

Ich bleibe vor Wut starr auf dem Gehweg stehen.

Wie kann ich nur so dämlich sein? Wahrscheinlich wollte Atsushi von Anfang an nicht mein Freund sein. Es kann gut möglich sein, dass mich gar keiner in der Agency mag. Vermutlich wollte er sich einfach nur an mich anheften, damit er jemanden hat, der ihn rumführt. Jemanden der ihm zeigt wie alles geht, und wenn er dann alles weiß und nichts mehr von mir braucht, ja dann tut er so als ob er mich nicht mehr kenne.

Ich schnaufe wütend.

Oh nein, aber damit fängt es nicht an, das wäre ja zu einfach. Es wird damit beginnen, dass er sich idiotische Ausreden einfallen lassen wird, weshalb er nicht, sagen wir einfach mal, mit mir einen Snack essen gehen kann. Aber bei dieser einen Ausrede wird er es nicht belassen, ganz und gar nicht. Er wird sich langsam immer mehr Vorwände einfallen lassen, sich nicht mehr mit mir abzugeben. Immer und immer mehr.

Ich balle meine Fäuste fester zusammen.

Später, wenn ich ihn frage, ob ich ihn mit zu den Appartements begleiten soll, wird er sowas sagen wie: „Nein Dazai, lass' nur, ich wollte noch mit Kunikida etwas essen gehen."

Nachdem er so viele Ausreden ausgegraben hat, sodass wir uns nur noch bei der Arbeit sehen, wird er auch dort anfangen seinen Einfluss spielen zu lassen. Oder eher meinen schlechten Ruf.

Ich werfe den Passanten, die mich scheinbar anstarren, einen giftigen Blick zu.

Er wird ein gutes Argument bringen, mich aus den Büros zu vertreiben. So etwas wie: „Oh, Dazai ist so ein Störfaktor. Ich kann meine Akten nicht sortieren, wenn er die ganze Zeit irgendein Unsinn macht." Die anderen Mitarbeiter werden ihn natürlich unterstützen. Ich meine, wer hasst mich denn nicht dort? Die wären sicher alle froh, wenn ich aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwinde.

Ich höre ein leises wütendes Knurren, und merke dass es von mir stammt.

Irgendwann wird es dann so weit sein, dass sie mich alle vergessen, weil sie mich in einem viel zu kleinen Nebenraum abgestellt haben, wie irgendeine Topfpflanze die man geschenkt bekommt und aus Höflichkeit annimmt, nur um sie dann später zu vergessen und auf irgendeinen Fenstersims verrotten zu lassen.

Meine Knöchel fangen an weiß zu werden, da ich immer mehr Druck auf meine Hände ausübe.

Dann, wenn alles trostlos und depressiv erscheint, wenn alle mich völlig vergessen haben, wenn sie sich nicht mal mehr schuldig meinetwegen fühlen, wenn meine Seele schon fast zu brechen droht, wenn mein Körper sich nach jeglichem Kontakt mit irgendeiner Person sehnt, wenn mein Herz aller verbleibender Kraft geraubt wurde und es sich schon nach sozialen Interaktionen wie ein Heroinsüchtiger nach dem nächsten Shot lechzt, genau dann wird er haben, was er will.

Ich sehe eine verlassene Gasse und stürme in sie hinein.

Dann wird er das erreicht haben, was er will.

Ich bleibe neben einer Wand aus Ziegelsteinen stehen.

Dann wird er mein Herz und alles was ich bin und jemals war, wie einen Spiegel, auf dem man immer und immer wieder eindrescht, in tausend Teile zersplittert haben.

Ich spüre nur noch wie meine rechte Faust in das Mauerwerk einschlägt.

Ein wutentbrannter langer Schrei echot um mich herum, und trifft wiederholend an meine Ohren, doch ich schenke ihm keine Beachtung. Frustriert und ausgelaugt falle ich gegen die Wand. Etwas beruhigend kaltes berührt meine Stirn. Ich merke, dass ich meinen Kopf gegen die frostige Wand gelehnt habe und meine beiden Arme mich von eben dieser abstützen.

Würde Atsushi alle diese ekelhaften Taten, die ich ihm zuschreibe, wirklich tun oder ist alles vielleicht nur ein Missverständnis? Kann es sein, dass mich meine Jahre in der Hafenmafia vielleicht völlig ruiniert haben? Wie gerne hätte ich nur keine Erinnerung an diese Zeit. Wie gerne würde ich unschuldig sein wollen.

Ein gebrochener Seufzer entfährt mir.

Ich drücke mich von der Mauer ab und gucke gen Himmel. Warum ist momentan nur alles so verdammt verwirrend?

Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie dunkel die Gasse geworden ist. Wie lange stehe ich hier schon? Mir fällt auf, wie sehr meine Beine zittern, also muss ich hier schon lange stehen.

Der Ausgang der Gasse in Richtung Stadtinnere ist hell erleuchtet von den Straßenlaternen, weshalb ich mich entschied wie eine verlorene, kleine Motte aufs mondähnliche Licht hinzu zufliegen.

Was wird mich wohl erwarten, wenn ich endlich mein Licht gefunden habe? Ob ich es jemals finden werde? Vielleicht werde ich aber auch nur bis an mein Lebensende ohne Ziel verwirrt und einsam herumschwirren. Wer würde denn schon eine hässliche Motte lieben. Klar, sie sind zwar verwandt mit den Schmetterlingen, und mögen vielleicht in einem bestimmten Licht auch aussehen wie einer, aber das alles macht sie noch lange nicht zu einem Schmetterling. Sie sind immer noch pelzige fette Falter, die sich tagsüber tarnen, nur um dann in der Nacht ihr wahres Gesicht zu zeigen.

Sich tagsüber unter Gleichgesinnten tarnen und eins mit ihrer Umgebung werden. Woher kenne ich das nur? Ich, der Mörder und Peiniger von unzähligen Menschen, kann einfach so, wann immer es mir beliebt, in der Stadt unter zehntausend anderen Personen spazieren gehen. Macht mich das nicht zu einem solchen Maskierten? Macht mich nicht genau das zu einer verirrten Motte unter Schmetterlingen?

Ich schrecke aus meiner Gedankenwelt, als ich spüre, wie etwas in meiner Manteltasche vibriert und kurz darauf auch schon ein sich wiederholender Ton mit einmischt. Verwirrt greife ich in meine Tasche und hole mein Handy etwas aggressiver als nötig hervor.

Beruhige dich, Dazai. Es ist sinnlos über etwas wütend zu werden, dass du nicht kontrollieren kannst. Tief einatmen... und wieder aus. Und noch einmal. Sehr gut, und jetzt schau nach wer dich immer noch anruft.

Rei.

Ein herzförmiges Gesicht, freundliche Augen und haselnussfarbene, lockige Haare erscheinen vor meinen innerem Auge.

Es war recht früh und ich saß alleine an einen der Tische in dem Café nahe der Agency. Es war einer dieser Tage gewesen, wo es einem schwerfällt überhaupt aus dem Bett zu steigen, weil man einfach keinen Grund darin sieht. Es war einer dieser Tage wo man sich fragt, warum man überhaupt duschen gehen sollte. Wo liegt der Sinn dahinter, nur weil man später eh wieder dreckig wird? Es würde doch eh keinen interessieren.

Ich hatte einen Kaffee, versüßt mit etwas abgestandenem Tequila aus einem Flachmann, und zudem einen Teller mit Toast, welcher immer noch so da lag wie vor fünf Minuten, vor mir stehen.

Mein Blick war geistesabwesend auf dem Teller vor mir gerichtet, während ich alle paar Minuten mal einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee-Mix zu mir nahm. Ich hatte gerade wieder meine Tasse hochgehoben um gedankenverloren von ihr zu trinken, als sich spontan ein Mädchen - nein - eine Frau sich mir gegenüber setzte. Wenn man mich fragen würde, würde ich es abstreiten, aber die Frau zuckte amüsiert mit ihrem Mundwinkel, als ich zusammenschrecke. Dadurch, dass ich zusammenzuckte, kippte ein wenig des Kaffee-Mixes über den Rand der Tasse auf meine Hand.

Die aufgeweckte junge Frau schenkte mir ein breites Lächeln und sagte enthusiastisch: "Hey, ich bin Rei."

"Dazai", erwiderte ich knapp, als ich meine Tasse zurück auf den Tisch stellte und mir meine Hand mit einer Serviette abwischte. Sie beobachtete mich einen Moment lang aus schuldigen Augen, was ich jedoch ignorierte.

"Schön dich kennenzulernen!" meinte sie, um die entstandene Pause zu füllen. Ich nickte ihr nur höflich zu, da ich etwas verstimmt war. Irgendwie war es einfach kein guter Tag für mich.

Jedoch blieb das nicht lange so. Ich erinnere mich wie ich mit Rei, nach einer anfänglich eher einseitigen Konversation, über verschiedene Dinge geredet habe. Nichts tiefsinniges, es grenzte etwas an Smalltalk.

Durch unser Gespräch erfuhr ich, dass sie in einem Büro arbeitete, mit einer Freundin in einer Wohngemeinschaft in der Innenstadt wohnt und allgemein ein Mensch ist, der versucht immer optimistisch zu bleiben. Ich hatte durch ihre Verhaltensweise erfahren, dass sie ziemlich... laut ist. Damit meine ich nicht, dass sie in voller Lautstärke redet, sondern, dass sie einfach eine nahezu erdrückende Persönlichkeit hat, was auch mal eine nette Abwechslung sein kann.

Nach vielleicht einer halben Stunde, schaute Rei lachend zur Uhr, welche an einer Wand auf der anderen Raumseite hing. Sie hatte einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck, als sie mir sagte, dass sie zur Arbeit müsse, sie allerdings unser Gespräch sehr vielseitig fand, und sie das gerne wiederholen würde. Nachdem ich überraschenderweise meine Telefonnummer auf die mit Kaffee befleckte Serviette gekritzelt hatte, und sie mir noch lächelnd zum Abschied winkte, wehte sie schon zur Tür hinaus.

Wir hatten uns danach einmal zufällig im Supermarkt getroffen. Ich war wütend auf Kunikida gewesen, weil er einen abwegigen Kommentar zu meiner Neutralität gegenüber einem Fall, den wir zu der Zeit behandelten, gemacht hatte. Rei hatte mich gesehen, wie ich mir gerade trostlos eine Flasche Wein aus dem tiefsten Regal genommen hatte, und sich praktisch selbst dazu eingeladen ihn mit mir zu trinken. Daraufhin entstand dann eine Beziehung zwischen Rei, mir und dem billigsten Alkohol den man zu der Zeit finden konnte.

Weshalb es mich nicht wirklich sehr überrascht, dass sie mich anruft.

"Rei", sage ich müde in den Telefonhörer.

"Hey, Dazai", kam mir Reis, sonst so fröhliche, jetzt aber raue Stimme entgegen. Um ehrlich zu sein, klingt es so, als ob sie gerade geweint hat oder kurz vorm Weinen ist, was ich jedoch aus Taktgefühl ignoriere. "Ich denke, ich hätte gerne noch so einen Drink, wie beim letzten Mal."

Ich antworte Rei nicht mit einen Warum? Was ist denn los? Ich sage ihr auch nicht, was für schlechte Entscheidungen man unter Alkohol trifft, oder wie sich das auf ihre Zukunft ausüben könnte... und ihre Leber. Unsere Beziehung ist nicht darauf aufgebaut, dass wir uns gegenseitig umeinander sorgen, dass könnte ich gar nicht, und Rei versteht das. Sie verlangt das auch gar nicht von mir. Unsere Beziehung ist auf Emotionen aufgebaut, nicht Gefühle die wir _füreinander_ hegen - Gott, nein - sondern, sie ist so etwas wie ein Ventil.

Dein Hund ist gestorben und du bist depressiv? Ruf' mich an, es hat eine neue Bar in der Innenstadt aufgemacht, welche Livemusik spielt. Wir können uns dort eine Runde Tequila teilen und die Stimmung, sowie die Band, genießen.

Du bist sauer, weil dein Arbeitskollege die Lohnerhöhung bekommt, obwohl du schon viel länger dort arbeitest? Sende mir eine Nachricht und ich komme bei dir mit einem billigen Wein und einem Dokumentarfilm über exotische Vögel vorbei.

Du rufst mich kurz nach Sonnenuntergang deprimiert an und willst einen Drink? Klar komm' ich vorbei.

"Wo bist du?"

"In der Bar Great Harry." Sie sagt mir noch schnell einen Straßennamen und die Hausnummer, und legt daraufhin auf. Ohne Abschiedsgruß- okay, wer braucht schon noch Höflichkeiten?

Ich laufe aus der Gasse, die mich nun schon seit Gott weiß wie vielen Stunde beherbergte und mache mich auf dem Weg zu der Bar, die mir Rei genannt hatte. Mir fällt auf, dass ich gar nicht mal so weit entfernt bin. Vielleicht höchstens zehn Minuten.

Als ich bei der Bar, welche mich vage an ein Piratenschiff erinnert, ankomme, sehe ich dass Rei schon mit dem Rücken zu mir gedreht an der Bar sitzt. Auch sehe ich, dass vor ihr ein Glas mit oranger Flüssigkeit steht. Alkohol oder Saft?

Ich gehe auf sie zu und setzte mich neben sie hin, während ich aus dem Augenwinkel den Barkeeper beobachte, welcher gerade vor der breiten Auswahl an Spirituosen steht und sich selbst Wasser aus dem Hahn eingießt. Im Desinteresse wende ich meinen Blick ab und schaue mich kurz in der Bar um.

Eine andere Person sitzt am anderen Ende der Bar und starrt verloren in sein halbleeres Glas. Er ist alt und dreckig und so wie er auf dem Barhocker umher schwankt hatte er den Abend schon einiges getrunken. In einer dunklen Ecke nahe einer Jukebox die leise irgendeinen langsamen Song spielt sitzt – oder eher schläft – ein Mann, welcher mich an einen Fischer erinnert. Er hat einen ergrauten Bart, trägt stabile, aber schmutzige, Stiefel und, das offensichtlichste von allem, er hat eine Rettungsweste neben sich auf einem anderen Stuhl liegen.

Ich wende meinen Blick zu Rei und erkenne nun, dass ihre Augen rot und glasig sind. Also doch Alkohol, denke ich und schaue zu ihrer rechten Hand, welche nun nach dem Glas greift um es sich zum Mund zu führen.

„Harter Tag?", frage ich ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten und bedeute den Barkeeper mir zwei Shots herzubringen.

Meine mittlerweile gute Bekannte brummt ein vages „Mhm", als sie ihr Getränk wieder abstellt und sie ihren Blick nun langsam auf mich richtet. Ich gebe ihr ein kurzes Nicken und schiebe ihr eines der Gläser hin, die der Barkeeper gerade vor mir abgestellt hat.

„Auf die schlechten Tage" sagt sie mit traurigem Lächeln, während sie ihr Arm, welcher den Shot hält leicht hochhebt.

Ich wiederhole ihre Worte und Geste mit einem sarkastischen Schnauben und flöße mir ohne Umschweife den Alkohol ein.

Ich spüre ein Brennen und einen vagen Geschmack von Desinfektionsmittel im Rachen, jedoch ist es nichts was mir nicht schon bekannt vorkommt und ich begrüße das Gefühl wie einen alten Freund mit offenen Armen.

Die Nacht geht stetig voran, Gläser werden geleert und wieder gefüllt, und irgendwann entschließe ich mich dazu kurzerhand Rei zu mir in mein Apartment einzuladen. Sie akzeptiert, sie war schon öfters bei mir, die Einladung zur Wohnung des Anderen war nichts Neues für uns.

Während meine mittlerweile vor sich hin taumelnde Freundin ihre Sachen zusammensucht bezahle ich unsere Drinks. Rei geht schon zur Tür vor, als ich mir unsere letzten beiden noch vollen Shots nehme und mir beide den Hals hinunterkippe.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass was auch immer in naher Zukunft kommen möchte, es nicht leicht wird und dies nur die Vorbereitung ist, auf das, was noch kommen wird.


End file.
